


Твой лучший выстрел

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Роман Сайонис еще никогда так не ошибался
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Твой лучший выстрел

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



> Я плохо знаю канон DC, так что этот фик наверняка полон ошибок и OOC, но тот, кому это помешает подрочить на дивный пейринг двух самых fabulous злодеев Готэма, сам себе враг. Просто посмотрите [на эти арты](https://twitter.com/Orientalld/status/1277537439394025472) и горите с нами, горите лучше нас!
> 
> Translation to English: [Your Best Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153831) by [sanerontheinside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside)

Вечер не задался — это Роман понимает, еще когда Пташка начинает петь _не ту_ песню. Ну неужели так сложно догадаться, что ему совершенно не хочется слушать про все эти цепи, и клетки, и боль? Лучше бы спела о любви.

Заса нет, Роман отправил его с маленьким заданием, так что ему приходится самому подойти к сцене и заставить Пташку наклониться. У нее такие красивые волосы; Роману нравится ощущение упругих локонов в пальцах. За них он и подтягивает ее поближе, мягко, почти ласково.

— А теперь что-нибудь другое, моя милая, — шепчет он ей на ухо. — Что-нибудь романтичное. Все мы здесь большие романтики, так?

Запечатлев на ее горячей щеке поцелуй, он наконец ее отпускает. Любовь. Нет ничего лучше любви.

Когда он разворачивается к залу, он видит новое лицо.

Незнакомец, крупный мужчина в черном, сидит на его месте за первым столиком рядом с Дэвидом Филлом и с ироничной улыбкой о чем-то с ним переговаривается. Роман вскипает. Не для того он уже неделю терпит Филла в клубе и обхаживает его, чтобы какой-то обладатель самой уродливой бороды на свете занял его место и его собеседника!

Однако Роману очень нужна сделка с Филлом, так что он решает побыть вежливым еще немного. Совсем чуточку.

— Дэвид, не познакомите меня со своим другом?

Одного его взгляда хватает, чтобы девчонка с другого конца диванчика подорвалась и освободила ему место напротив. Роман лучезарно улыбается, разглядывая поочередно Филла и его знакомого. Вблизи оказывается, что его костюм не такой скучный, как Роману показалось сначала; в этих блестящих лацканах определенно что-то есть.

— Анри Дюкард, — представляет своего собеседника Филл.

— Рад знакомству, мистер Дюкард, — мурлычет Роман, но руки не подает, переплетает на столе пальцы в золотых перчатках под цвет отделки нового пиджака.

Дюкард кивает ему. Он спокойно улыбается, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и переводит взгляд на сцену. Роман чувствует укол раздражения — обычно его не игнорируют.

«Why don’t you hit me with your best shot?» — выводит Пташка, но сейчас Роману хочется только ее заткнуть.

— Как вам клуб, мистер Дюкард? — что ж, он сделает последнюю попытку быть милым (и получить свои заслуженные похвалы).

Дюкард переводит на него взгляд.

— Неплохо, — голос у него низкий, вкрадчивый, и Роман невольно облизывает губы, но тут Дюкард продолжает: — По крайней мере, талант этой певицы вполне способен уравновесить всю эту помпезную безвкусицу.

Филл меняется в лице, но Роман уже хлопает ладонями по столу:

— Ну хватит! — орет он.

Охрана появляется из ниоткуда и вытаскивает Дюкарда из-за столика.

— Роман! — на лице у Дэвида непонятное выражение. — Тебе лучше не...

— О, заткнись, твою мать! Я не за тем потратил на тебя всю неделю, чтобы ты приводил сюда каких-то уродов и указывал мне, что делать! И вообще, знаешь что, пошел-ка ты нахер вместе со своими акциями! Вышвырните его отсюда! — он указывает охранникам на Филла. — А этого в подвал!

Филл что-то отчаянно говорит ему, обернувшись, пока его тащат к выходу, но Пташка поет громко, и Роман ничего не слышит.

Oh, why don’t you hit me with your best shot?

***  
Дюкарда привязывают к стулу, и вид сразу становится лучше. Впрочем, Роману не нравится, что ленивая улыбка не покидает холеного лица.

— Так это ваш клуб? Что ж, ваше умение принимать гостей определенно впечатляет, — говорит Дюкард. Охранник делает шаг вперед, но Роман поднимает руку и грозит ему пальцем.

— Нет-нет, — тянет он. — Этим я займусь сам. Вон.

— Господин Сайонис, может быть, не стоит?..

— Вон, вашу мать! — орет Роман, и они остаются наедине.

Успокоенный, Роман откидывается в кресле и созерцает пленника. Нельзя не отметить, что картина очень хороша: он окидывает взглядом широкую грудь Дюкарда, его расставленные ноги, натянувшуюся ткань узких брюк.

Лениво поднявшись, он достает пистолет и, приблизившись, ведет дулом по мускулистому бедру, выше и выше, пока не утыкает пистолет Дюкарду в подбородок.

— Я бы посоветовал вам своего барбера, однако скоро он вам уже не пригодится, — мурлычет он, заглядывая в голубые глаза. 

К его удивлению, он не обнаруживает в них страха. Это несколько его смущает; он прижимает пистолет сильнее, заставляя Дюкарда запрокинуть голову, но тот лишь улыбается.

— Я посоветовал бы вам найти вменяемого стилиста, но что-то мне подсказывает, что это не поможет, — говорит он.

Роман коротко замахивается и бьет его по лицу рукоятью пистолета; голова Дюкарда мотается. Выпрямившись, он слизывает выступившую на губе кровь и издает смешок.

— И все?

Роман психует. Однако не успевает он взвести курок, как перед его глазами в диком кульбите мелькает потолок, а пол немилосердно бьет по лицу. Заломленную руку пронзает такая боль, что Роман громко стонет — и еще раз при попытке вырваться.

— Вот так мне нравится больше, — одобрительно говорит Дюкард где-то над ним. — Думаю, тебе вообще не нужно разговаривать, Роман. Только стонать.

— Ты!.. — Роман пытается хотя бы лягнуть его ногой, но слышит только хмыканье. А потом перед глазами все взрывается, и наступает темнота.

***  
— Ай!

Зас отдергивает руку, но потом кривит губы и все же снова суется с дурно пахнущим тампоном к разбитой брови Романа.

— Стоило оставить тебя всего на один вечер, — он кривится, обрабатывая рану.

— Иди на хер, — Роман морщится. — Кто мог знать, что этот Дюкард такой? Я даже не заметил, когда и как он отвязался от стула.

Рука Заса замирает.

— Кто?.. — переспрашивает он с недоверием.

— Анри Дюкард! Или Дюкан, в душе не ебу! Филл притащил его. Он посмел сказать, что мой клуб дерьмо!

— Роман... — каким-то слабым голосом говорит Зас, и Роман недовольно вскидывает на него взгляд. — Разуверь меня. Я ведь неправильно услышал, что ты попытался проучить Анри Дюкарда?

— Ты оглох, Зас? Именно так я и сказал. Этот говнюк ударил меня лицом об пол и сбежал.

Зас бросает тампон на стол и смотрит на Романа так, словно тот убил его любимую бабушку.

— Да что?! — орет Роман и отпихивает Заса злым толчком. Тот делает шаг назад и смеется.

— Ты даже не представляешь, Роман. Даже не представляешь.

***  
Следующие два дня Роман пытается придумать, как ему извиниться, но так ничего и не придумывает, и поэтому просто приглашает Дюкарда к себе. Хороший ужин, отличное вино, все это должно помочь; в конце концов, если бы Дюкард хотел его убить, он бы убил его еще тогда.

Роман просто не знает, чему в жизни он обязан таким сказочным везением. Привязать к стулу в подвале самого Ра'са аль Гула — это кем надо быть? Он стонет при одной мысли об этом. И разбитая бровь болит.

Отправив Заса отвозить приглашение, он весь час до получения ответа мечется по лофту, то хватаясь за пиджаки, то поправляя маски, то замирая у окна с телефоном в руках. Больше всего он боится, что Ра'с аль Гул откажет, и это будет такое унижение, которое на тормозах не спустить. Придется придумывать что-то, чтобы его устранить, а это такая трата ресурса! А ведь Ра'с аль Гул мог бы стать очень ценным союзником, если бы Роман не протупил. Впрочем, тот плохо отозвался о его клубе...

Он дергается, когда телефон звонит.

— Ну?!

— Сказал, что придет.

Хотя Виктор этого не говорит, в его тоне явственно слышно «Хотя бы на этот раз не облажайся». Роман прощает его за это, он слишком рад. И, пожалуй, слишком взволнован.

«Тебе лучше не говорить, а стонать», — вспоминает он низкий голос, и по спине бегут мурашки.

Он с предвкушением улыбается.

***  
— А вот это Железная маска, в которой держали брата Людовика XIV. Подлинник, естественно! — Роман ведет Ра'са аль Гула вдоль своей коллекции. Он уже показал ему китайские пособия для акупунктуры, собственную статую, сморщенные головы аборигенов, африканские маски, и вот приблизился к сердцу своего собрания. Здесь он наконец замечает, что на лице Ра'са аль Гула написана вежливая скука, и это почти его оскорбляет, но он глотает обиду молча.

Ра'с аль Гул оборачивается к нему.

— Вам не кажется, что потребность скрывать свое лицо за яркой маской — признак малодушия? — спрашивает он с легкой ухмылкой. Роман поджимает губы. — Человек может оставаться невидимым, чтобы добиться своих целей; человек может выступать открыто, чтобы стать символом. Но маска?

Ра'с аль Гул ведет пальцем по переносице железной маски, и Роман вздрагивает. Руками, его бесценный экспонат! Однако этот жест задевает и что-то внутри; что-то, что начинает едва слышно дрожать.

— Еще вина? — через силу предлагает он.

— Охотно, — Ра'с аль Гул снова улыбается; ему, кажется, доставляет удовольствие бесить Романа.

Налив вина, Роман передает ему бокал и на мгновение опускает глаза, еще раз обдумывая, что сказать, чтобы одновременно задобрить Аль Гула — и не унизиться.

— Насчет того вечера в клубе...

— Ты хочешь извиниться, не так ли?

Роман поднимает взгляд — Ра'с аль Гул смотрит на него с интересом, вертя за ножку изящный бокал. Руки у него такие большие, что Роман засматривается и забывает, что хотел сказать. Ну твою же мать.

— Извиняйся, — Ра'с аль Гул делает приглашающий жест.

Роман думает: если я достану пистолет, успею ли я выстрелить прежде, чем снова окажусь лицом в полу? Может быть, Заса позвать?

Он отставляет свое вино, обходит стол и, вынув бокал из руки Аль Гула, седлает его колени. Тот приподнимает бровь.

— Довольно необычный способ приносить извинения.

— О, заткнись, — говорит Роман и стягивает с него черный невыносимо скучный пиджак.

Ра'с аль Гул не мешает ему раздевать себя, лишь склоняется ближе и проводит носом по шее Романа; от этого по телу проходит дрожь.

— Клайв Кристиан? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

— По меньшей мере тебе известно это имя, — огрызается Роман. Каждый укол Аль Гула совершенно невыносим, он попадает точно в больное место Сайониса — как смеет им кто-то не восхищаться?

— Туше, — Ра'с аль Гул смеется, и у Романа сбивается дыхание от этого низкого, насыщенного звука.

Роман рвано вздыхает, наклоняется вперед и кусает Ра'са за нижнюю губу. Он чувствует, как горячая ладонь крепко ложится ему на затылок, а вторая на бедро, и Ра'с аль Гул одним движением вжимает его в себя, словно безответную куклу. Роман широко раскрывает глаза, ощущая пахом что-то, больше всего похожее на огромную железную дубину.

— У тебя там гранатомет? — слабо интересуется он, и Ра'с аль Гул издает смешок и придавливает его к себе сильнее, практически трет Романа об себя, и Роман давится воздухом от такого обращения и невольно стонет. Определенно лучше бы это был гранатомет, потому что Роман не представляет, как можно принять что-то такого размера. Вероятно, скоро ему предстоит это выяснить. И что ему мешало подготовиться?

— У тебя есть два варианта, — шепчет Ра'с аль Гул ему в шею, слегка царапая бородой. — Первый: ты сейчас встаешь и сам раздеваешься. Второй: я разрываю все эти безвкусные тряпки прямо на тебе.

Роман немного отодвигается; его взгляд слегка расфокусирован, но голубые глаза с искрами насмешки в глубине зрачков он видит ясно. Отстраниться не так-то легко, но ему слишком жалко свой дорогущий костюм от Дольче и Габбаны.

Ра'с аль Гул смотрит на него не отрываясь, пока Роман раздевается.

— Перчатки тоже, — говорит он, и Роман оскаливается. Он почти никогда не прикасается ни к чему голыми руками и не собирается начинать.

Сам Ра'с аль Гул не раздевается, лишь расстегивает штаны. Белье у него тоже черное, и Роман только сглатывает, глядя на внушительный бугор под ним.

Ра'с аль Гул манит его к себе, и когда Роман снова садится к нему на колени, он берется за застежку перчатки на его запястье, открывает ее и тянет тонкую кожу с руки. Романа начинает трясти от беспомощной злобы и одновременно постыдного удовольствия — наблюдать, как медленно выворачивается в чужих руках золотая перчатка, оказывается почти невыносимо.

Твою же мать. Ну хорошо.

Его как будто током прошибает, когда он голыми руками забирается Аль Гулу под белье. Член у того и вправду огромный и горячий. Роман обхватывает его обеими ладонями — и все равно не накрывает весь. Он пораженно стонет.

— Кажется, я не готов к такому.

Ра'с аль Гул усмехается и с нажимом проводит пальцем по его губам.

— Можешь поработать ртом. В отличие от всего остального, это у тебя наверняка неплохо получается.

Он спихивает Романа с коленей, но удариться не дает, придерживает за локоть, позволяя опуститься на пол мягко. Роман оказывается между его ног, прямиком напротив члена. С долгую секунду он кровожадно размышляет, что мог бы с ним сделать, но потом ему на затылок опускается тяжелая ладонь. Роман жарко выдыхает и берет в рот.

У Ра'с аль Гула прекрасная выдержка — он не издает никаких звуков, только слегка сползает ниже по стулу и расставляет ноги шире, прикрывает глаза, откинувшись на спинку. Роман терпеть не может подобной сдержанности, так что старается вовсю и в конце концов добивается того, что пальцы Аль Гула стискиваются в его волосах, удерживая голову, а бедра подаются вверх. Роман позволяет ему трахать себя в рот; зато у него наконец появляется возможность обхватить свой собственный ноющий член. Он прикосновения к себе он стонет, и Ра'с толкается внутрь сильнее, едва не заставляя Романа подавиться.

Лучше бы это был гранатомет.

Ра'с берет его за подбородок, слегка нажимает на нижнюю челюсть, заставляя открыть рот шире. Роман зажмуривается — властные прикосновения сводят его с ума, и он дрочит себе быстро, рвано.

— Руки, — говорит Ра'с аль Гул, и в его голосе звучит предупреждение. — Разве я разрешал тебе трогать себя?

Роман дергается, чтобы отстраниться и послать его на хер, однако Аль Гул встречает его движение ответным и утыкает его в себя так, что головка суется в самое горло. Ну и пожалуйста! Роман убирает от себя руки, твердо намеренный кончить без них. Просто назло.

Он настолько разгорячен ускорившимися толчками Аль Гула, что это, может быть, даже выйдет. Он в очередной раз жалеет, что не озаботился перед встречей хотя бы пробкой. Сейчас она бы весьма помогла.

Перед тем как кончить, Ра'с аль Гул резковато отстраняет его, и его семя брызгает Роману на лицо. Он зажмуривается и облизывает губы. Такого себе с ним еще никто не позволял, и его бешенство ослепительно, но желание еще ослепительнее. Еще немного, и он начнет просить, а до этого доходить, конечно, нельзя.

Ра'с аль Гул приводит в порядок свою одежду и, наклонившись, втаскивает Романа обратно к себе на колени. Он берет со стола салфетку и вытирает сперму с его лица.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорит он одобрительно. Роману хочется выгрызть ему кусок лица, но он все еще послушно не касается себя.

Ра'с аль Гул сует два пальца ему в рот, толкается несколько раз внутрь, пока они не становятся влажными, а потом прикасается к его раскрытому в такой позе заду. Роман хватается за его плечи со вскриком — да у него два пальца как у многих хер! Он запрокидывает голову и насаживается сильнее; одновременно на его член наконец ложится большая рука.

Ему хватает нескольких беспорядочных рывков, чтобы кончить и на несколько секунд обмякнуть, глядя в потолок, но ничего не видя. Он чувствует, как его вытирают — осторожно и почти ласково, и лениво улыбается.

— Слезай, — Ра'с аль Гул шлепает его по заду, и Роман нехотя сползает с его колен. Пока он ходит в спальню за халатом — своим любимым, бордовым шелковым, Ра'с аль Гул успевает надеть пиджак и привести себя в порядок. Выглядит он сейчас точно так же спокойно, как в самом начале — и явно собирается уходить.

Роман останавливается в проеме и прислоняется к косяку.

— И все? — спрашивает он, повторяя давешние слова самого Ра'са. Тот ухмыляется.

— До свидания, Роман. Ах да, извинения приняты.

Провожая Аль Гула взглядом из окна — вот перед ним открывают дверцу черного роллс-ройса, какая скукота — Роман сам не замечает, как начинает мурлыкать ту песню Пташки. Why don’t you hit me with your best shot, oh?

А дизайн клуба, пожалуй, и впрямь пора поменять.


End file.
